Aprendiendo a nadar y a sobrevivir
by Tari Elik
Summary: ¿Cómo algo tan inofensivo como el agua puede atemorizarte? -Me preguntó Leo con toda la paciencia del mundo, pero de alguna forma, sin poder creerlo. La verdad era que ni yo misma sabía la respuesta ¡Ya un año en fanfiction! Te lo dedico con cariño Leti
1. Introducción

¡Hola! ^.^

Aquí os dejo una nueva historia.

¿El por qué decidí publicar algo nuevo? Simple, por mi primer aniversario en Fanfiction XDD ¡Y parece que fue ayer cuando me hablaron del sitio! ^^

Espero que os guste.

Ahora para ir abriendo boca os dejo solo el comienzo, pero en unos días tendréis la continuación XD

Este fic se le dedico a mi prima Leticia que vive en Torrevieja (Alicante) ¡Espero que te guste! ^.^

Disclaimer: Los personajes de las TMNT no son míos, pero sí la historia que aquí se cuenta. No me pagan, ni gano nada por hacer esto. Solo es para diversión mía y de los lectores XDD

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

-¿Sabéis qué día es hoy, chicos? –Una joven de pelo castaño y un brillo de emoción en los ojos les pregunta a cuatro tortugas mutantes, al llegar corriendo al comedor.

-¿Qué día es hoy Tari? –Leo la sigue la corriente, a pesar de que está tratando de leer un libro que sujeta en sus manos, sentado en el sofá.

-¿Viernes quizás? –Habla Raph desde el otro lado del salón mientras entrena. La pregunta le ha sonado un tanto rara. Que él recuerde no es un día especial en ningún sentido.

-No es eso, tonto –Salta Mikey cerca de la joven, en lo que se levanta del suelo, apaga la televisión y se acerca a la chica -¡Hoy es el día de su cumpleaños! ¿Verdad que sí? Entonces hay que preparar una fiesta –Abraza a Tari fuertemente, casi sin dejarla respirar.

Se oye un golpe seco y Mikey se aleja sobándose la cabeza.

-Auuchh ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunta el más joven de los cuatro, con resentimiento a su hermano Don.

-Te lo tienes más que bien merecido. Más fuerte te tenía que haber dado, a ver si se te quita la dichosa costumbre de abrazar a Tari tan fuerte –se cruza de brazos.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho Tari, me dejé llevar por la emoción. No volverá a pasar –Mikey se disculpa mirando de reojo a Don.

-Ok, no pasa nada. Te agradecería enormemente que no lo volvieras a hacer –Habla la chica- Sabes que no me gusta.

-No habrá otra vez, ya que ahora mismo le hago puré –Raph se había acercado hasta allí.

-Sí claro, como no –Se burla Mikey, lo que hace que Raph se enfade más aún.

Ambos se ponen a pelear de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso.

-¿Otra vez igual? –Don se sienta en el sofá suspirando.

-¿No pensáis hacer nada? –pregunta Tari a Leo y a Don.

-Es mejor que los dejemos. De nada servirá lo que les digamos –Habla Leo- Créenos, en estos casos nada funciona nunca.

-Son ambos igual de cabezotas –Habla esta vez Don.

-¡¡¡CHICOS!!! –Grita la joven, lo que hace que ambos hermanos se queden atónitos y dejen de pelear - ¿Sabéis qué día es hoy o no? –Pregunta de nuevo, pero esta vez enfadada.

Ambos hermanos niegan con la cabeza. Tari mira a Don y a Leo.

-Ni idea –Habla el primero.

-¿De veras no lo sabéis chicos? –Dice Leo a los demás.

-¡Pues no! –Se oye al unísono las voces de los 3 hermanos -¿Tú sí? –se vuelve a oír todas las voces a la vez.

-Hoy es nuestro aniversario –desvela finalmente.

Los chicos le miran con cara de no entender nada.

-Hoy hace un año desde que nos conocimos. Bueno, desde que la conocimos a ella –mira a Tari- ¿Verdad?

-¡Menos mal que hay alguien que se acuerda! –La joven sonríe.

-Es verdad, ya lo había olvidado –Habla Don.

-Jaja, ¡yo también! –Dice Mikey- ¡Y vaya forma más extraña que tuvimos de conocerla!

-Fue a nuestro estilo –Raph se sienta en el reposa-manos del sofá, cruzándose de brazos- ¡Y de la forma más peculiar!

-Os recuerdo que… ¡Fue gracias a mí! –Habla Mikey haciéndose el indignado.

-Sí, gracias a tu oportuna forma de lograr siempre meternos en problemas –Exclama Raphael.

-¡Chicos! ¿Por qué no aprovechamos y les contamos a nuestros queridos lectores lo que ocurrió?

-Eso sería una idea estupenda –Habla Leo.

-Ok, comencemos pues… -Exclama Tari entusiasmada.

-Colóquense bien las gafas, siéntense bien en sus asientos… ¡Qué allá vamos! –Habla Mikey alzando la voz y mirando al frente como si fuera el presentador de algún programa que se estuviera grabando en ese momento.

-¡MIKEY! –Gritan todos.

-Está bien, ya me callo, pero tenéis que admitir que quedó bien –Sonríe- ¡Es que no lo pude evitar!

Tari se sienta en el sofá con los demás.

-Empecemos… -Anuncia- Hace aproximadamente un año…

* * *

Continuará…

Ya sé, ya sé, fue muy corto y queréis saber qué pasa ¿no? Tened paciencia, ya tengo escrito lo que ocurrirá a continuación XDD

Gracias por leer y por vuestros reviews ^^

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Un mal día

¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! ^.^

En el anterior episodio, más bien en la introducción, vimos cómo los chicos y yo os hablábamos de querer contaros la historia de cómo nos conocimos y aquí está por fin ^^

Espero que os guste

***Reki: **Muchas gracias ^^ Y parece que fue ayer cuando empezaba a conocer este sitio… Espero y te guste la continuación XDD

***Bellatrix: **Pues sí, me encantan las TMNT. Yo tampoco sabía que a ti te gustaran Jaja. Me alegra ver que has podido recordar viejos momentos entrañables con mi fic ^^ Aquí ya está por fin la continuación. ¡Disfrútala!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de las TMNT no son míos, pero sí la historia que aquí se cuenta. No me pagan, ni gano nada por hacer esto. Solo es para diversión mía y de los lectores XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Un mal día**

-Empecemos… -Anuncia- Hace aproximadamente un año…

En un hermoso día de verano unos jóvenes con cierto secreto llegan a la capital de Alicante, donde se reúnen con un amigo que les lleva a Torrevieja. Entre todos, planean qué harán en la tarde, y deciden hacer algo de turismo después de comer, para luego pasar unas horas en la playa "Los Náufragos".

_**Horas más tarde en medio del océano…**_

Lo primero que ve la joven al abrir los ojos, es un hermoso cielo azul casi sin nubes. Se incorpora y se queda horrorizada al darse cuenta que se encuentra ¡en medio del océano! ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta allí? Intenta aclarar las ideas en su cabeza. Lo último que recuerda es a un grupo de chicos "poco recomendables", que la empezaron a molestar cuando llegó a la playa. También recuerda haberse quedado dormida. Seguramente fue en ese momento cuando ese grupo de jóvenes, la llevaron hasta una barca, y la hicieron esa gracia. Lo peor de todo es que ¡a ella le da verdadero pánico el agua! Ya que no sabe nadar.

Su pulso se va acelerando más y más junto con su respiración. Decide tumbarse en la barca, cerrar los ojos, e intentar pensar en otra cosa.

_-`En la barca estoy segura. En la barca estoy segura. No me puede pasar nada mientras me mantenga dentro del bote´_

No ha pasado ni cinco minutos cuando oye el ruido de una lancha acercarse. ¿Quién sería? Se incorpora y ve su pesadilla hecha realidad.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclama horrorizada.

Delante de ella, ve casi llegando, a los mismos jóvenes que horas antes vio en la playa, y los culpables de que estuviera pasando por aquello.

Una lancha considerablemente más grande que el bote, llega hasta el mismo, y le pega ligeramente, logrando que éste se desplazara brutalmente metros más allá. La joven intenta agarrarse donde puede, hasta que el bote vuelve a la tranquilidad.

-¿Qué queréis? ¿Por qué me hacéis esto? –Les grita.

-Solo queremos divertirnos un poco- Contesta un joven burlándose.

Luego vuelven a golpear la barca mientras se ríen.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡PARAD! –Vuelve a gritarles la joven con pánico y miedo en la voz- _`Lo peor que me podría pasar es que me cayera por la borda, por lo que tengo que intentar mantenerme dentro´_ -piensa, mientras ve con horror que nada de lo que diga, les va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

_**Muy cerca de allí…**_

-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa Mikey! –Un Raphael furioso culpa a su hermano menor de que estén perdidos en medio del océano.

-Bueno yo no tengo la culpa de que el papel ese se fuera volando –El más joven de los cuatro intenta defenderse.

-¡Era un mapa! ¡No un simple papel! –grita Raph

-Tranquilo Raph, sé más o menos por donde estamos. Recuerda que me traje algunos de mis inventos para estos casos –Habla Don.

-Además, hemos estado en peores situaciones ¿no crees? –Leo también intenta ayudar.

Raph simplemente dice unas palabras casi ininteligibles, se sienta, y se cruza de brazos mirando para otra parte.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Habéis visto aquello? –Raphael les señala algo extraño un poco más allá.

-Será mejor que nos acerquemos a ver qué está ocurriendo exactamente –Habla Leo.

-Se ve que no podemos pasar ni un día sin que tengamos problemas –Habla Mikey con fastidio- ¡VINIMOS DE VACACIONES!

-Tranquilo Mikey ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué por aparentar ser humanos no íbamos a tener problemas? –Habla Don detrás de él riéndose –Mis inventos no hacen ese tipo de milagros, te recuerdo.

En un momento ya tenían el panorama delante de ellos. Decidieron acercarse solo lo suficiente, para enterarse de lo que ocurría, sin inmiscuirse, a no ser que fuese necesario.

Todo ocurre muy rápido. De un momento a otro la joven de la barca cae al agua.

-¿Por qué no sale a la superficie? –Habla Mikey con temor en la voz.

-Seguramente no sabe nadar –Leo se quita la chaqueta y los zapatos antes de tirarse al agua- Chicos, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer –Y desaparece de la vista.

La joven, de un momento a otro ve su peor pesadilla hecha realidad al caer al agua. Se siente desconcertada, y desesperada, al haber pasado todo tan rápido. Intenta salir, pero por más que intenta avanzar hacia arriba, más fuerza gasta, y menos consigue su propósito. Todo está muy oscuro a su alrededor, siente que las fuerzas la abandonan, y ve su esperanza apagarse poco a poco. Ese era su fin.

Leo ve un cuerpo inerte, sin ningún movimiento delante de él. Se acerca, la coge por la cintura, y asciende. Espera que no sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Está bien? –pregunta Mikey al ver a su hermano llegar a la lancha.

-No lo sé –responde agitado- Pero no respira.

Entre los dos la suben.

-¡Ay Dios! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Mikey está muy nervioso- ¿Y si no despierta? ¿Y si está…? –Se queda pálido.

En lo que Mikey hablaba, Leo ha estado intentando que la joven reaccionara dándole un masaje al corazón. Finalmente, parece reaccionar tosiendo, y expulsando, toda el agua que ha tragado.

-Tranquila –Leo le aparta el pelo de la cara.

_**Al rato…**_

-Gracias por ayudarme –mira a Leo

-¿Hablas español? –Pregunta Leo en la lengua de la joven.

Ella solo asiente, al levantarse lentamente del suelo.

-De nada –sonríe- Pero ¿estás bien? –dice queriéndose asegurar.

-Sí, gracias por salvarme –mira directamente sus ojos grisáceos unos segundos. No recordaba haber visto a nadie con un color de ojos tan peculiar.

Luego su mirada se posa sobre Mikey.

-Hola –le habla

-Ho… Hola –contesta, también en español, pero algo dubitativo.

-Él no sabe hablar español. Bueno, solo lo poco a lo que prestó atención cuando intenté darle clases –ríe.

-Ahh –Ríe también– Por cierto, me llamo Tari, Tari Elik -Le tiende la mano- Y te debo la vida –sonríe.

-Yo me llamo Leonardo, y éste es mi hermano Michelangelo- Mikey al oír su nombre se acerca un poco.

Leo hace las presentaciones.

-Tari, te presento a Michelangelo –dice en español- Y Michelangelo, ésta es Tari –exclama en inglés.

Se dan la mano.

-Me puedes llamar Mikey –dice en español sorprendiendo a Leo.

-¡Vaya! Se nota que mis clases no fueron en balde, y sí sirvieron de algo –dice mientras se cruza de brazos.

En ese momento llegan a la lancha Don y Raph.

* * *

Continuará…

Espero que os haya gustado.

Aquí ya la historia comenzó, y también se complicó bastante. Ahora la pregunta sería… ¿los chicos que le hicieron todo eso a Tari la volverán a molestar? Y si es así… ¿Qué harán esta vez? XDD

Todo eso lo sabréis en el próximo episodio ^^

Gracias por vuestros reviews.

¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Supuesto robo

¡Hola! Volví con el siguiente episodio ^^

En el anterior capítulo vimos cómo a Tari se le complicaron las cosas, y cómo Leo la salvó de una muerte segura. Después, conoció a parte de los chicos, y la pregunta que creo os estaréis haciendo es: ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Harán algo "los malos"? Bueno todo eso lo tenéis en este nuevo episodio ^.^

***Juanis: **Me alegra mucho que hayas recibido esta historia con tanto entusiasmo XD Pues sí, a veces Mikey suele aparentar cosas que no son, como que no se entera de nada, pero la verdad es muy diferente XD

***Reki: **Jaja, sabía que me ibas a preguntar algo por el estilo XD Ten paciencia, la cosa va avanzando poco a poco XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de las TMNT no son míos, pero sí la historia que aquí se cuenta. No me pagan, ni gano nada por hacer esto. Solo es para diversión mía y de los lectores XDD

Sin más entretenimiento aquí os dejo ¡con la continuación! XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Supuesto robo**

-Ya les dimos una buena lección a esos tipos ¡No sabéis cómo me divertí! –Habla Raph- Por cierto hermanito –se acerca y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda -¿Quién es esta joven?

Tari al ver que todos la miran enrojece y aparta la mirada.

-Hermanito, no te hagas ilusiones, solo es una joven que por desgracia estaba en el lugar y momento, menos indicado.

-No te preocupes –Se acerca a Tari- Esos de allí –Levanta el pulgar por encima de su hombro derecho unos segundos- No te volverán a molestar.

-Tari… -se acerca Leo- Te presento a Raphael, y éste otro… -Señala a su hermano- Es Donatello –El mencionado mueve su mano a manera de saludo.

La joven solo sonríe.

-Por cierto chicos, ella habla español, con lo que me temo que no os podréis comunicar –les informa.

-¿Ah no? ¿Por quién lo dices? –Salta de pronto Raph en español, cogiendo a todos desprevenidos.

-¿Sabes hablar español? ¿Desde cuándo? –Leo se sorprende mucho.

-¡Pues claro! –Sonríe de oreja a oreja- Desde que te dio por qué aprendiéramos "otros idiomas" –hace unas comillas con los dedos.

-¡Pero si nunca asistías a clase! –Leo no se lo puede creer.

-Pero eso no significa que no aprendiera –Raph se cruza de brazos.

-¡Lo hacías para molestarme y a propósito! ¿Verdad? –exclama con fastidio Leo.

-Ajá –Se acerca de nuevo a la joven- Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien- Dice en español, a la vez que pasa un brazo por encima del hombro de la joven- ¿Verdad?

Ella solo rueda los ojos.

_**Ya en tierra…**_

-¿Vives cerca? –Le pregunta Leo a la chica.

-Sí, puedo ir yo sola, gracias –Sonríe.

-De todas formas te acompañamos –sentencia el mayor de los cuatro.

Dejan a la chica en su casa sin ningún otro inconveniente, para luego ir a "su hogar". Le cuentan todo lo ocurrido a su amigo, el cual no puede creer lo que le dicen.

-¿De veras pasó eso, o lo habéis inventado todo para darme alguna excusa del por qué os desaparecisteis? –frunce el ceño

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que haríamos algo así Derek? –Habla Leo- Y para que te convenzas del todo te presentaremos a la chica.

El joven en cuestión tiene más o menos 20 años, sus ojos son verde oscuro, y su pelo castaño claro.

-Ok, trato hecho –Sonríe- Pero luego no me salgáis con alguna excusa ¿eh?

_**Días después…**_

Cuando los chicos fueron por la mañana a visitar a Tari en su trabajo, a la hora de salida, ya tenían planeado lo que harían el resto del día. Lo primero fue demostrarle a su amigo que decían la verdad en cuanto a lo que le contaron. Por suerte para Tari, Derek sabía hablar español perfectamente, con lo que congeniaron bien.

El día pasó sin novedad alguna, al menos hasta que dejaron a Tari en su casa.

-¡CHICOS! –Les llama la chica desde dentro alarmada.

Éstos se sobresaltan y entran.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –Habla Derek.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo –dice Tari casi en un susurro.

-¿Tienes cosas de valor? –Esta vez habla Leo.

La joven tarda en responder.

-No…

-Será mejor que te asegures que no falta nada –dice Raph en lo que levanta una silla del suelo.

_**Horas más tarde…**_

-No lo entiendo –Tari está acurrucada en el sofá con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas- ¿Quién entra en una casa para robar y no se lleva nada?

-A lo mejor no vinieron a robar –Habla Don- Sino que hicieron esto como advertencia.

-¿Pero quién pudo haberlo hecho? –vuelve a hablar la joven.

-La pregunta no es quién, sino quiénes –exclama Leo.

De pronto en la sala se hace el silencio. Nadie dice nada, solo se miran, y es como si todos pensaran en lo mismo.

-No puede ser –rompe el silencio Tari moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Si no fueron ellos ¿Quién más? –Leo

-Esos hijos de mala madre se van a enterar como los vea –dice Raph con la furia reflejada en los ojos.

-Nada funcionará. Ellos empezaron su propio juego –Derek no está de acuerdo con los chicos– Sino… ¿No creéis que se hubieran rendido y ya está?

-¿Entonces qué propones que hagamos? – Mikey.

-Propongo que estemos pendientes de cada movimiento que hagan, pero tiene que parecer que seguimos a lo nuestro.

-¿Quieres decir que hagamos como que nada de esto ha pasado? –Tari no se lo puede creer.

-Eso mismo –corrobora Raph- Al menos por el tiempo que permanezcamos aquí.

-¿Y luego? –Dice Tari alarmada- Os recuerdo que yo seguiré aquí.

-Para cuando nosotros nos tengamos que ir, esto ya debe quedar solucionado, y eso no será hasta dentro de dos meses -Habla Raph- Además, Derek seguirá aquí, y te podrá ayudar si lo necesitas.

-Está bien –accede la joven finalmente- Lo haremos como queréis.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

-Tari, he estado pensando algo –le comienza a decir Leo a la joven- El otro día cuando te salvé… bueno, supongo que te viste en ese apuro por no saber nadar ¿verdad?

Tari se queda desconcertada unos segundos. No se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Bueno pues… no, no sé nadar. Por cierto… ¿Dónde dejaste a tus hermanos? –Cambia de tema.

-Se fueron a dar una vuelta por el mercadillo, y no me cambies el tema ¿Por qué no sabes nadar? Me resulta muy extraño que hoy día haya alguien que no sepa –se explica.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Le pregunta la joven- Hay mucha gente que no sabe.

-Simplemente pienso que la mejor forma de acabar con todos tus miedos, es enfrentándolos. Por eso estoy dispuesto a ayudarte –Leo.

-¿A qué exactamente? –Exclama la joven frunciendo el ceño- O mejor dicho… ¿Cómo?

-Enseñándote a nadar –Desvela.

-¿Por qué crees que me da miedo el agua? –Tari.

-Bueno, si no sabes nadar, es normal que le tengas miedo –Se levanta del sillón- Entonces qué ¿te animas? –Sonríe-

-No creo que me valga para mucho –Exclama Tari. La sonrisa de Leo desaparece.

-Tú dices que no te da miedo el agua, pero negándote a querer aprender, eso es lo que me das a entender –se cruza de brazos.

-Es mi última palabra, no insistas más –Le dedica una mirada de enfado para luego irse a la cocina.

-Eso ya lo veremos –susurra para sí mismo Leo.

No está dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Su objetivo: hacerla entrar en razón por su bien. Tarde o temprano se lo agradecería.

* * *

Continuará…

Espero y os haya gustado ^^

En esta ocasión pasaron más cosas o interrogantes. Para empezar, los chicos creen que "los malos" tienen un plan, el cual intentarán evadir a como dé lugar.

Por otro lado, Leo intenta convencer a Tari de algo que ella no quiere, más para ayudarla a seguir adelante con todo lo que se le viene encima. ¿Lo conseguirá en el siguiente episodio? Eso lo sabréis dentro de poco ^^

Gracias por todos los reviews ^.^

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Un nuevo susto

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta

***Reki: **Jaja, veo que te quedaste sin palabras con todo lo que pasó en el capi anterior ¿no? XD Pues agárrate que vienen curvas ^.^

***Zuzu: **En este fic digamos que los chicos no actuarán como siempre, al menos hasta el final XD Solo ten paciencia. Sobre Derek…digamos que no te puede sonar ya que es un personaje inventado XDD

***Juanis: **Jaja, ya pronto sabrás qué pasará. Solo te adelanto que no será tan fácil como puede parecer a simple vista XD

***Cloeh: **Mil gracias por unirte a esta historia ^.^ Creo, al igual que tú, que la típica forma de conocer a nuestros personajes favoritos no es otra que de la misma manera que ellos conocieron a sus amigos en la serie XD Sobre lo de que unos sepan español y otros no, solo acuérdate que el que menos sabe es Mikey XD Lo de enseñarme Leo a nadar… eso ya se verá más adelante ^.^

Sin más demora aquí os dejo el episodio

Psd: Creo que lo del disclaimer nos lo sabemos todos ¿no? XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Un nuevo susto**

_**Por la tarde…**_

Leo organizó todo para que pasaran una relajante tarde en la playa "Los Náufragos", todos juntos. A Tari, fue a la que más costó convencer, pero finalmente se reunieron allí. Después de colocar las hamacas, las sombrillas, las toallas y demás, por fin se relajaron un poco. Mikey, Raph y Don fueron los primeros en meterse al agua. Al rato se les unió Derek. Cuando Tari se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba sola.

-¡Tari, Tari! –La joven oye una voz proveniente de un walki-talki.

-¿Quién es? –Coge el aparato, presiona el botón y habla.

-Ve hacia la barca –Se vuelve a oír por el aparato.

-¿Qué barca? –Mira a su alrededor. No obtiene respuesta.

La joven avanza unos metros más allá de donde se encuentra. A lo lejos ve una barca en el mar. Se acerca y se extraña de no ver a nadie. Aún lleva en su mano el aparato con el que escuchó la voz misteriosa.

-¿Hola? –Habla, pero nadie responde.

Mira alrededor, y tampoco ve ni un alma. Ni siquiera ve a los chicos desde allí. Está a punto de irse, cuando siente como alguien tira de ella y de un momento a otro acaba en la barca.

-¿Pero qué…? –Ve delante de ella a Leo- ¿Qué haces? –Se sobresalta.

Leo se comienza a mover de un lado a otro de la barca, logrando que ésta se balancee.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Para! –La joven mira a los lados, sujetándose como puede.

De pronto para. Solo se oye la respiración agitada de un Leo cabizbajo.

-Imagina que todo esto lo hubieran planeado los tipos de la otra vez –Comienza Leo con voz sombría - ¿Qué hubieras hecho ahora? –La mira con enfado- ¿Salir corriendo? Para cuando te quisieras dar cuenta ya te habrían atrapado, ¿gritar? Desde aquí no te podríamos haber oído- Se baja de la barca de un salto- Si yo he podido fácilmente engañarte… ¿qué no podrán conseguir ellos?

Tari evitaba mirarle. Sabía que tenía razón, la gustase o no.

-Has sido muy imprudente actuando de esa forma. Si continúas así no habrá mucho en lo que te podamos ayudar nosotros –Se da la vuelta –Mi oferta sigue en pie. Piensa bien si quieres seguir como hasta ahora, e irte a pique, o si por el contrario decides sobrevivir. Avísame cuando te decidas qué quieres ser de ambas cosas, o como acabar.

La joven escucha todo en silencio. Y cuando Leo desaparece de su vista, sigue ahí, pensativa y distante. Ella tenía un pasado, un cruel pasado, y por lo que tanto miedo le daba el agua. O más bien, los sitios profundos, tan profundos como aquel día hacía ya dos años, había enterrado su alma en la más mísera oscuridad.

No podía olvidar aquello, por más tiempo que pasase eso lo llevaría clavado a fuego por siempre. No quería recordar, no quería remover esos recuerdos que por tanto tiempo los dejó en el olvido. Pero con todo lo pasado no podía apartarlo de su mente. La vez que estuvo en el mar, solo podía pensar en una cosa, algo que aún no se atrevió a contar a nadie.

Perdida en sus pensamientos había salido del bote y caminado hasta su casa, que no estaba muy lejos. Entra y se sienta en su sofá, aún con los mismos pensamientos rondándole por la cabeza.

-`Lo mejor es que me vaya. Los chicos no tienen porqué cargar con mis problemas´-piensa.

Va a su habitación, coge la maleta y recoge algunas cosas. De pronto vea a un tipo aparecer frente a ella.

-Tú… -Le reconoce como uno de los del grupo que la han estado molestando.

El tipo en cuestión simplemente sonríe curvando ligeramente sus labios. Luego la coge del brazo fuertemente y la lleva al cuarto de baño, donde la suelta de manera poco cortés. La joven se sujeta al borde de la bañera. La llama la atención que estuviera llena. Seguramente fue el tipo que tenía delante. Lo había planeado todo minuciosamente en lo que ella estaba fuera.

El joven la coge en vilo, y la suelta directamente en la bañera. A Tari la da un escalofrío al contacto con el agua fría. Forcejea con el joven, que intenta sumergir la cabeza de la chica.

-¡No! –Finalmente acaba bajo el agua, con las manos del chico firmes en sus hombros.

Por su mente van pasando flashes de recuerdos, tan nítidos que pareciera que estaba allí en ese mismo momento. Tari no deja de forcejear con el joven. Una patada certera la libera del amarre y por fin respira aire de nuevo. El chico no está dispuesto a rendirse e intenta otra vez la misma estrategia. De nuevo Tari le da otra patada, pero esta vez no es en el hombro, sino en el pecho, logrando que cayera de espaldas.

La joven sale del agua lentamente, sin apartar la mirada del muchacho, el cual había perdido el conocimiento al golpearse contra el suelo.

_**15 minutos después…**_

Tari ya tenía al joven atado en una silla. Aunque despertara no se podría desatar, ni gritar. Le había atado las manos a la espalda, los pies y medio cuerpo con cuerdas y una soga que encontró por ahí. Por último le había amordazado. Le mantenía oculto en una de las habitaciones por si venía alguien de repente.

-¿Ahora qué hago? –Piensa en voz alta dando vueltas por el comedor –Tengo que avisar a los chicos, ellos sabrán qué hacer –Sale por la puerta asegurándose de cerrarla bien. Corre hasta la playa, rezando por el camino que aún estuvieran allí. Al primero que se encuentra es a Raph y no está solo.

-Raph tienes que ayudarme –Le dice casi sin voz.

-Ahora no es el momento –Exclama en voz baja acercándose a Tari- Estoy ocupado –Vuelve al lado de la chica que le acompaña y pasa un brazo por su cintura- Ve a decírselo a mi hermano Leo. Seguro que te ayuda con cualquier cosa –se aleja.

Llega al lugar donde deberían de estar los demás, pero al único que encuentra es a Mikey recogiendo lo poco que queda.

-Mikey ¿has visto a tu hermano Leo? –Pregunta lentamente. Recuerda que era el que peor se le daba el idioma y el que menos sabía, pero a alguien tiene que avisar.

El más joven de los cuatro se queda pensativo unos segundos…

-Leo y Donnie se fueron en lancha –habla finalmente- No volverán pronto –Y sigue recogiendo.

Hablar con Leo era su última jugada. Ahora todo se le había ido abajo. No sabía qué hacer. Reacciona cuando ve a Mikey alejarse.

-¡Espera! –Corre en su dirección- Tienes que ayudarme. Tengo a un tipo que intentó matarme atado en mi casa y…

-No te entiendo –La interrumpe- He de irme –Se aleja un poco.

Tari cae de rodillas sobre la arena ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? Parecía como si todos estuvieran demasiado ocupados y en el día menos indicado.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! –Grita en un último intento por llamar su atención.

* * *

Continuará…

Hasta aquí al menos de momento ^.^

¿Creéis que finalmente Mikey ayudará a Tari? ¿De qué forma?

Creo que tendréis que esperar para saberlo XDD

Espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por los reviews. Sabéis que son mi inspiración y el porqué de mí escribir entre muchas otras cosas XD

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Malentendido

¡Hola! ^^ Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo episodio.

***Reki: **Ahora la cosa está más interesante que antes. Ten paciencia que sino ¡te va a dar algo antes de acabar la historia! XDD

***Mary: **De veras me alegra mucho tenerte como una seguidora más de esta loca historia mía XD Y ya no seas tan mala con Mikey que ahora sabrás qué hace finalmente y a lo mejor te tienes que disculpar con él y todo XD Sobre los tipo esos… ten paciencia todo saldrá a su debido tiempo ^.^

Gracias por vuestros reviews ¡me alegran el día! ^.^

Ahora sin más inconveniente os dejo el nuevo capitulo

Psd: Si el disclaimer ya no lo sabemos ¿Para qué ponerlo? XD

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Malentendido**

Mikey al verla así se da cuenta de que algo extraño tendría que estar pasando. También ve que está empapada, algo aún más raro, teniendo en cuenta cómo la conocieron. Se acerca soltando la mochila a un lado y se arrodilla enfrente de ella.

La joven tiene la vista fija en la arena, y unas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Mikey con una mano en su barbilla la obliga a mirarle.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta

-Casi me matan –Responde casi sin voz.

Mikey abre los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. Eso sí lo había entendido y sus palabras resonaban aún minutos después en su mente. No sabe qué decirla con lo que la abraza.

-Conseguirán matarme tarde o temprano –susurra ella.

-No si lo puedo evitar –exclama en lo que se separa.

De pronto, la joven recuerda al tipo atado en su casa.

-Ven –Se levanta- Acompáñame –Mikey asiente con la cabeza.

_**Minutos después…**_

Unos tipos salen de la casa de Tari y de repente empieza a arder. La joven al ver su casa ardiendo quiere ir, pero Mikey se lo impide deteniéndola en su propósito, sujetándola fuertemente.

-No –susurra- Es peligroso.

-Pero si la puerta estaba cerrada… y estaba atado… ¿cómo supieron…? –Tari intenta entender cómo pasó todo.

-Vámonos –El joven tira de ella y pronto caminan por la playa inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Te vendrás con nosotros –Mikey rompe el silencio- Al no oír contestación se para y la mira –Tari… ¿estás bien? –La ve mirando hacia delante pero sin ver nada, como pensando en otra cosa, como si estuviera en estado de shock.

-No –Su voz se oye apagada.

Mikey se da cuenta que tiembla con lo que se quita la sudadera y la coloca en sus hombros. Luego, frota su mano enérgicamente por el brazo de la joven para que entrara en calor.

-Debes estar helada… -exclama abrazándola.

-No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Derek, pero su amigo no estaba allí. Rebusca por los armarios hasta que coge algo que pueda servir a Tari.

-Creo que esto te servirá por ahora, hasta que tu ropa esté completamente seca –La da lo que lleva.

-Gracias –Susurra y se va a otro cuarto a cambiar.

En la noche llegan todos a la vez a casa. Leo y Donnie por un lado, y Derek y Raph por otro. Se encuentran en la puerta y entran. El panorama que ven es el siguiente: Mikey sentado en el sofá, con lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos en el regazo. Tari también en el sofá, al lado de Mikey, rodeando uno de los brazos del chico con su brazo, con las piernas recogidas muy bien acomodada, y lo que más les alarmó fue que tan solo llevara una camiseta puesta. Los dos se reían de algo que estuvieran viendo en el álbum.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? –Pregunta con enfado Leo.

Ambos jóvenes se miran unos segundos y luego Mikey se levanta dejando el álbum en una mesita justo enfrente del sofá.

-¿No estaréis pensando que…? –Comienza a decir.

-¿Qué quieres que pensemos viendo esto? –Habla Don cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues yo no veo nada de malo –Raph avanza hacia su hermano, y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido eh Mikey? ¿Acaso no sabes que sois totalmente diferentes? –Dice enfadado Leo.

Todo esto lo decían en inglés con lo que Tari no se enteraba de nada.

-¡No ha pasado nada! ¿Cómo queréis que os lo diga? Todo es un malentendido –Mikey intenta que sus hermanos no le sigan culpando por algo de lo que era inocente.

-¿Y por eso estabais sentados tan junto el uno del otro? –Salta Raph de pronto sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntáis a ella? Así os cercioraréis de que es cierto –Se vuelve a sentar en el sofá a un lado de la joven.

-Tari… -Leo se sienta en el otro extremo- ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros dos?

-¿¡QUÉ!? –La joven abre los ojos como platos, mirando primero a Mikey, el cual estaba algo encorvado en el asiento con las manos en la cabeza, y luego a Leo – ¡No! ¿Por qué pensáis eso? –Pilla por sorpresa la pregunta a la joven. Que pensaran eso era lo último que esperaba.

-Entonces ¿por qué estas vestida así? –Leo entrecierra los ojos- O mejor dicho ¿por qué llevas tan poca ropa?

-Es una larga historia –suspira

-No queremos detalles, gracias –Habla Raph cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No es eso! –rueda los ojos- Simplemente no es lo que parece.

-Sí, sí, la típica frasecita, pero lo sucedido es obvio –vuelve a hablar Raph sonriendo- ¿Por qué no lo aceptáis de una buena vez?

-Ella estaba empapada ¿vale? ¿Qué querías que se cogiera una pulmonía? –Mikey ya no puede quedarse callado por más tiempo – ¡La di lo único que tenía a mano!

Raph sonríe más aún.

-Ah entiendo… te dio por hacer el típico juego de la ducha ¿no? Te dije que no queríamos detalles pero si insistes…

-Que juego ni qué juego, ¡la intentaron ahogar en su bañera! –Mikey se levanta –No sé todos los detalles ¿vale? Pero creo que has de saber de qué estoy hablando, porque cuando ella vino a mí a pedirme ayuda, tú hacia poco que te habías ido con "esa jovencita" ¿O acaso no te topaste con ella? –Mikey dice todo lo que piensa sin cortarse ni un poco.

Raph recuerda cuando se encontró con la chica, y de pronto abre los ojos como platos sorprendido. Recuerda que efectivamente estaba empapada pero no quiso hacer caso a nada de lo que le contaba.

-Discúlpame Tari. Es verdad que te vi y quisiste decirme algo pero no te dejé –baja la vista- Pero si no es eso… ¿Qué demonios pasó? –No entiende nada.

-Os lo contaré todo desde el principio –habla Tari suspirando-

_**Media hora después…**_

-¿Entonces pasó todo eso? –Raph no se lo puede creer.

-¿Qué otra cosa te pensabas? –Habla Mikey esta vez sonriendo, contento de que el malentendido quedara resuelto.

Raph hace ademán de querer hablar, y responder la pregunta de su hermano.

-Mejor no digas nada -Mikey se le adelanta- Bueno, como todo está ya solucionado ahora ¿cómo le vamos a hacer para deshacernos de esos tipos?

* * *

Continuará…

Espero que os haya gustado y que os hayáis reído con él tanto como yo a la hora de escribirlo ^.^

Ahora la cosa se pondrá color de hormiga, o al menos eso parece O.o XD

¡Hasta pronto!


	6. Decisión

¡Hola! ^^

Aquí dejo el siguiente episodio. Espero y os guste.

***Reki: **Jajjaja Pues claro que no pasó nada ¿Qué creías? ¬¬ XDD

***Zuzu: **Me alegra que te haya gustado eso del malentendido ¡Si para eso lo puse! Quería que sonara divertido y lleno de humor XD

***Yun: **Gracias por unirte a todos los fans que me dejan sus valiosísimos reviews ^^ Ten paciencia ya te enterarás de qué va a pasar, y porqué esos chicos me molestan XD

***Sheyla: **¡Me llevé una grata sorpresa al verte por aquí! ^^ Me alegra saber que sigues viva y a la carga con los fics XD Aquí se desvelará alguna que otra cosa ^^

Gracias a todos los que leen por sus reviews que con tanto cariño me dejan ^^ Y los que leen pero no dejan review también se lo agradezco y ¡A ver si se animan!

Disclaimer: Ya todos saben que no gano nada con esto y que no me los personajes no me pertenecen ¿verdad? Bueno, al menos Derek si es de mi propiedad XD

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Decisión**

-Actuaremos como siempre hemos hecho. Ya está bien de ser "niños buenos" –Raph alarga el brazo derecho quedando la mano abierta -¿Estáis conmigo?

-Bien dicho. Yo me apunto –Donnie pone su mano encima de la de Raph.

-¿Mikey? –Ambos hermanos le miran fijamente.

Éste lo duda unos segundos, aunque para los demás es eterna la espera.

-Para mañana es tarde –sonríe uniéndose a los demás.

Automáticamente sus miradas se posan sobre Leo.

-Yo quería evitar esto por todos los medios, pero por lo visto ellos mismos se lo han buscado, por actuar sin pensar –Cierra el círculo de manos.

Elevan sus manos todos a la vez quedando el asunto por zanjado.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Por la mañana Tari se va a su trabajo temprano. Podría no haber ido y llamar diciendo que estaba indispuesta, pero quería estar ocupada el mayor tiempo posible para no pensar en lo ocurrido.

A mediodía, cuando llega a la casa de Derek, se encuentra en la puerta a Leo esperándola. Se temía que eso podía pasar, y que ahora la diera un sermón regañándola por su comportamiento imprudente, pero ya estaba preparada y por el camino había ido pensando qué decirle.

-¿Se puede saber porqué fuiste a trabajar? ¡Pudiste haber llamado y haberles dicho que te encontrabas mal! –Estaba recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados, y hasta que llegó ella, su mirada perdida en todos y en ninguna parte.

-No podía quedarme toda la mañana encerrada en la casa y sin hacer nada ¿no crees? –responde la joven.

Se hace el silencio.

-Sabes que fue peligroso ¿no? Esos tipos te podían haber hecho algo aún estando en el trabajo –exclama sereno, pero con mano dura.

-Lo sé, y por eso acepto tu proposición, más todo lo que tú creas conveniente enseñarme. Claro, si todavía sigue en pie lo de ayudarme –baja la mirada.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? –frunce el ceño.

La joven tarda en responder.

-Sabía que tenías razón, pero había algo que me impedía aceptar.

-¿Qué era? –pregunta con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

Ella no responde.

-Creo que no empezaremos bien si me ocultas cosas –Se acerca un poco a ella –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí –Pone una mano sobre su hombro.

-Del grupo de chicos que me molestan últimamente… –Comienza a hablar- Max, el líder, tenía una hermana, Lily. Hace aproximadamente dos años ella se ahogó y… -Su voz tiembla un poco- Max hace poco se acaba de enterar que cuando pasó todo yo estaba con ella.

Leo se queda de una sola pieza. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Cada vez que estoy en el agua lo recuerdo claramente –Su voz suena quebrada- Ella se asomó demasiado en el bote y cayó por la borda. Intenté ayudarla pero fue en vano –Por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas –Fue mi culpa. Sé que pude haber hecho algo más. Max tiene razón en culparme… yo la maté.

Leo la abraza.

-No fue tu culpa. Hiciste cuanto estaba en tu mano. Ese joven tendría que entender eso.

-No parará hasta hacerme a mí lo que cree que yo le hice a su hermana –susurra en su oído.

-No dejaremos que eso te pase. Sea como sea te sacaremos de ésta. ¿Me oíste? Como sea… -Lo último solo se oye como un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente alto y claro como para que Tari le escuchara.

_**Por la tarde…**_

Había pasado una hora desde que Leo propuso a Tari ir esa tarde a la playa, y de esa forma empezar a enseñarla algo. Lo malo era que por mucho que lo había intentado no avanzaban nada.

-¿Cómo algo tan inofensivo como el agua puede atemorizarte? –Dice Leo ya en la orilla con toda la paciencia del mundo, pero de alguna forma sin poder creerlo –Así no conseguiremos nada. Tienes que confiar en mí.

-Será inofensiva para ti, porque a mí me trae muy malos recuerdos –habla la joven desde la barca –Solo de pensarlo… -Tiembla ligeramente- Me dan escalofríos.

Es entonces cuando Leo cae en algo.

-Esto no funcionará hasta que asimiles y aceptes que de todo lo que pasó tú no tienes culpa alguna.

-¿Y cómo quieres que logre eso? ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! –Suspira soltando todo el aire de pronto, mientras que acomoda su mano bajo la barbilla.

-Tengo el método perfecto –sonríe.

_**Unos días después…**_

Por suerte, no habían vuelto a saber nada de los chicos culpables de todos los dolores de cabeza que habían tenido últimamente. Los chicos, en su mayoría, estaban preparando una estrategia para el enfrentamiento con la banda. Raph no estaba de acuerdo con esperar, pero no le quedó más que aguantarse. Leo, ya le había recordado miles de veces que esperar también consistía en engañar al enemigo, haciéndole creer que se ha rendido, con lo que estaban jugando a doble estrategia.

Por otro lado, Leo había avanzado mucho con Tari. Con la ayuda de la meditación, y mucha paciencia la hizo recordar todo lo que pasó, como si estuviera allí en el momento de su relato. De alguna forma, que aún Tari no lograba entender, Leo la quedaba en una especie de trance, en el cual ella le contaba todos sus miedos más profundos, logrando hacerlos emerger de las profundidades de sus recuerdos.

Después de un par de horas la hacía salir de dicho trance, y ella no recordaba nada de lo que le había contado. Para ella era como si ese par de horas no hubieran pasado. La joven no sabía cómo, pero notaba como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

En ese par de días de tan intenso tratamiento, habían avanzado hasta tal punto de que la joven soportaba estar media hora en el agua sin que le diera un ataque de histeria.

-Parece que ya empezamos a ir avanzando –Exclama Leo con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-¿Tú crees? –Tari no está muy convencida.

-Por supuesto. En un par de días más si haces lo que yo te diga… habremos acabado –Ambos se bajan de la barca dirigiéndose a casa, teniendo como espectáculo un hermoso atardecer.

* * *

Continuará…

Hasta aquí al menos de momento ^^

Bueno, pues creo que esto ya se está acabando. Solo me queda la parte final… y colorín colorado… ¡esta historia se habrá acabado! XDD

Gracias a todos por los reviews que tan encarecidamente me enviáis ^^

¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Batalla final

¡Hola! ^^

***Reki: **Ya leíste que las enseñanzas de Leo van surtiendo efecto, y ya no le tengo tanto miedo al agua XD En este episodio seguramente ya habré perdido el miedo totalmente XD

***Zuzu: **Todo lo que empieza tiene tarde o temprano que acabar, y esto lamentablemente no será la excepción. Si por mí fuera lo haría interminable, pero me quedaría sin ideas ¿no crees? XDD

***Mireia: **Menos mal que al fin te decidiste a leer ^.^ Me da gusto que te haya gustado tanto. No te preocupes, ya pronto sabrás lo que ocurre XDD Sobre si alguna vez sabré quienes son…ten paciencia ¡eso no se me olvidará ponerlo! XD

Gracias a todas por vuestro alentador review. Y a los que no hayan dejado comentario os animo. Sino… ¿Cómo sabré que lo habéis leído? XDD

Sin más percance aquí os dejo el capitulo ^.^

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Batalla final**

-¿Pero por qué no puedo ir? –Tari intenta convencer a los chicos de que la lleven con ellos.

-Primero –Raph cierra el puño derecho y luego empieza a contar –Estarías todo el tiempo en peligro. Segundo, no podríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien al cien por cien. Y tercero ¿en qué podrías ayudar? Solo estorbarías –Se gira dándola la espalda –Aquí estarás más segura –Camina hacia la puerta donde están sus hermanos y cierra la puerta tras él.

La joven suspira. Está segura que al menos en algo sí hubiera podido ayudar.

Tardan 15 minutos en llegar al lugar. Entre todos revisan que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores.

-Son seis jóvenes –informa Donny –Todos se encuentran dentro de la casa.

-Está bien. Plan A en marcha –Habla Leo y todos se dispersan.

Mikey entra por el balcón, pasa a una habitación y de ahí al pasillo. Ve a alguien pasar con lo que se esconde, y le coge desprevenido.

-Hoy no es tu día, amigo –Le arrastra inconsciente a una habitación, le ata y le encierra en el baño.

Raph entra por una ventana abierta, la cual daba a un largo pasillo lleno de puertas cerradas. Sigilosamente va revisando todas las habitaciones, en busca de vida humana. A la décima puerta por fin encuentra a alguien.

Saca de su bolsillo algo y lo tira dentro del cuarto. De un momento a otro la habitación se llena de humo, y la persona cae en un profundo sueño.

-Que tengas dulces sueños –susurra Raph sonriente.

Don entra a la casa por una puerta trasera, que daba a la cocina. Sin duda alguna ese niño de papá tenía hasta criados, ya que observa un pasillo y al fondo un par de puertas donde seguro dormía la servidumbre.

Se asegura de quedar las puertas trabadas para que no salieran si oían ruido, y al mismo tiempo era algo menos de qué preocuparse.

Por último, Leo entra sigilosamente por la entrada principal, sin ser visto. Se ve de pronto en un enorme comedor.

-Wow –Exclama sorprendido.

Siente a alguien y se esconde. No era otro que el "jefe" del grupo.

-Qué casualidad –Sonríe- Así podré cobrármelas todas ¡y con intereses! –susurra

El joven ninja ve como el muchacho se sienta en un sofá, frente a la chimenea, con un libro entre las manos.

-No puede ser… -Leo ve como alguien más va llegando- ¡Maldita sea! –Sonríe ante su pensamiento. Ya hasta se le están pegando las manías de su hermano Raph.

Corre en su dirección, y al llegar hasta él, ejerce presión sobre su cuello, logrando que el joven no pudiera articular palabra. Se le lleva lejos del comedor, y finalmente le deja inconsciente de un puñetazo.

Leo hace lo mismo con otros dos jóvenes que charlaban animadamente rumbo al comedor.

-Ahora solo quedas tú –Susurra mirando al joven, aún en el sofá, cerca de la chimenea.

Se acerca sigilosamente, y ve que sus hermanos también están ya allí. Se colocan de tal forma que rodean la parte de la chimenea, sin dejarle al joven ni una oportunidad de salir por ningún lado.

-Llegó tú hora –Habla Leonardo.

-¿Pero qué…? –El joven se sobresalta pegando un bote en el sofá -¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Cómo habéis entrado? ¡Max!, ¡Warren!, ¡Andrew! –Comienza a llamar a sus amigos.

-No te molestes –Comienza Mikey- No vendrán.

-¿Qué les habéis hecho? –Pregunta aterrado.

-No te preocupes, siguen con vida- Le aclara Don.

-¿Qué queréis? –vuelve a preguntar.

-Lo mismo que tú le hiciste a Tari –Habla Raph- ¿La recuerdas, verdad? –Frunce el ceño.

-¡Yo no os he hecho nada! –Sonaba casi desesperado.

-Y Tari tampoco te hizo nada malo. Tan solo cruzarse en el camino de una alimaña como tú –Exclama Rap con furia en la voz.

-¡Ella mató a mi hermanita! –Grita el joven.

-Ella no mató a nadie. Todo fue un accidente, cosa que no quisiste aceptar- Habla Leo alzando algo la voz.

Los chicos poco a poco se acercan al joven. Éste se gira y tocando una figura de cristal la hace cambiar de color.

-¡Ha activado la alarma! ¡Pronto vendrá la policía! –Don.

-Eso ha sido una estupidez por tu parte, amiguito –Raph en un movimiento rápido le deja K.O. de un derechazo.

Luego oyen un sonido extraño. Parecía un pitido, pero no lo podían asegurar. Se tapan los oídos automáticamente.

-¡Los colgantes! ¡Quitároslos! –Grita Don.

Todos a la vez se quitan lo que llevaban en el cuello. Era un artilugio inventado por Don, para que todo el mundo los viera como simples humanos. Aunque aparentase ser un colgante con un hermoso dragón plateado, sin duda no era lo que parecía.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunta Leo.

-Es por la alarma –Habla Don- Tiene que haber alterado alguna configuración de los colgantes con la frecuencia, con lo que llevó a su autodestrucción. Si los seguíamos llevando puestos nos podría haber dañado los oídos.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? ¡No podemos andar así a pleno día! –Mikey.

-De momento es de noche, con lo que no tendremos ningún problema para llegar a la casa de Derek –Leo- Allí tenemos nuestras maletas y en ellas colgantes de recambio.

-¡Pero allí está Tari! –Mikey.

-Tendremos que entrar con cuidado para que no nos oiga.

Escuchan unas sirenas a lo lejos.

-Tenemos que irnos –Leo

-Salgamos pues –Raph

En un momento salen de la casa, se suben al coche y dejan atrás la enorme mansión.

No tardan mucho en llegar a la casa de su amigo. Prefieren dejar el coche lejos de allí, para que Tari no se despertara. Entran por un balcón, y llegan a la habitación que compartían Leo y Mikey.

-Es la maleta gris –Le informa Donny a Raph.

Entretanto, Mikey se dirige a la puerta. Al abrirla chirría de forma alarmante.

-SHHH- Exclaman todos a la vez.

Mikey vuelve a cerrar lentamente, para que no se escuchara de nuevo el chirriar y se une a sus hermanos.

-Solo quería asegurarme que dormía –Se explica. La habitación de Tari, estaba justo al lado.

-Y ya de paso ¿Por qué no cogiste una bocina? ¡Se te habría oído mejor! ¿No crees? –Susurra Raph con sarcasmo, reprendiendo a un cabizbajo Mikey.

Segundos después ya todos tenían un colgante en las manos.

-¿Preparados? –Leo- Los demás asienten con la cabeza.

A la vez se colocan los colgantes. Hay unos segundos en el que todo su cuerpo brilla, y poco a poco van cambiando. Al tener el supuesto aspecto humano, cosa que funcionaba como disfraz, era como si hubieran estado así toda la noche. Tenían exactamente la misma ropa con la que habían salido. Esto era como un holograma, ya que ellos siendo tortugas no tenían más que la bandana, y las protecciones en codos y rodillas.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse les llama la atención, y dirigen su mirada hacia la misma. Algo que no se esperaban, era ver a una Tari sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos, y una mano en su boca. No están seguros de si lo ha visto todo o no. Aún guardan la esperanza de que no.

-Tari… no te habíamos visto –Habla Leo- ¿Por qué te levantaste?

La joven sale despavorida hacia su cuarto, y cierra la puerta rápidamente. Lo había visto todo, pero aún no sabía explicar qué era aquello exactamente.

* * *

Continuará…

Espero que os haya gustado.

Aquí ya aunque nos hemos librado de "los malos" estamos en otro lío peor. ¿Cómo conseguirán los chicos explicarle a Tari lo que acaba de ver?

Mañana sabréis el desenlace. Esto ya se acaba, pero no os pongáis tristes, siempre se ha dicho que: Lo bueno si es breve, dos veces bueno.

Además, ya escribiré más historias de las TMNT en las que salga yo XDD

¡Hasta pronto!


	8. Epilogo: Enterada de la verdad

¡Hola! ^.^

***Zuzu: **Jaja, ya veo que no eres nada paciente como decías ¿no? XD Ten paciencia ya mismo sabrás el final ^.^

***Reki: **Me encanta verte tan emocionada ^^ Ten un poco de paciencia. Ahora sabrás que pasa XD

Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo con esta historia. Ha sido para mí un verdadero placer compartir con todos ustedes está loca historia mía, en mi primer aniversario de Fanfiction ^^

Sin más os dejo el final de esta historia XDD

* * *

**Epílogo: Enterada de la verdad  
**

Los chicos la siguen. Ya están completamente seguros de que la joven lo había visto todo y no les queda de otra que intentar convencerla de que no constituían ningún peligro.

-¡Tari abre! –Habla Leo.

No obtiene respuesta. Los chicos se miran unos a otros.

-¡No vamos a hacerte daño! –Vuelve a intentarlo el líder del grupo.

Sigue sin obtener respuesta.

-Entraré por la ventana –Raph se dirige a las escaleras.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Pregunta Mikey –Con Abril no tuvimos este problema. Ella simplemente reaccionó de otra forma.

-Ya lo sé. Solo hay que demostrarle que seguimos siendo los mismos –Leo.

-¡Ha de pensar lo peor! –Exclama Don con tono preocupado.

-Solo está confundida –Leo.

Raph no tarda mucho en entrar por la ventana del cuarto. La joven estaba acurrucada en un rincón, tapándose los oídos, en un intento de no escuchar lo que gritaban Leo y Mikey detrás de la puerta.

-¿Es que ya no confías en nosotros después de todo lo que te hemos ayudado? –Pregunta de pronto.

La joven levanta la mirada y la posa sobre el supuesto chico.

-¿Qué sois? –Pregunta con la voz temblorosa.

-Mutantes, solo eso. No pienses que somos extraterrestres o algo por el estilo –se cruza de brazos.

-Pero… ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Por qué sois así? –Tiene miles de preguntas en su mente.

-Me imagino que estás muy confundida, y esa es una historia que estaremos dispuestos a contarte, pero para eso tienes que confiar en nosotros. La pregunta es: ¿Estás dispuesta a seguir confiando en nosotros como antes? –Espera la respuesta.

La joven solo asiente con la cabeza. Raph abre a sus hermanos.

_**Media hora después…**_-¡Vaya historia! –Exclama Tari sorprendida.

-No te lo habíamos dicho porque no sabríamos por dónde empezar –Don.

-Ya ves que no somos nada de otro mundo ¿no? –Raph.

-Sí pero en un principio me asustasteis. Si me lo hubierais dicho antes, o anticipado algo… pues no habría reaccionado así –Tari.

_**De vuelta a la realidad…**_-Por aquel entonces estabais dispuestos a no contarme la verdad –Habla Tari.

-No exactamente –Raph- Estábamos dispuestos a contártelo todo. No nos íbamos a marchar sin decírtelo, pero era algo difícil de decir, y aún con tanto trajín, no habíamos encontrado el momento oportuno.

-Bueno pues creo que ya les contamos a nuestros queridos lectores toda la historia –Sonríe.

-Te quedas una parte –Mikey

-¡Oh sí! ¡Y muy importante! –Sonríe- Finalmente, a Taylor, el jefe del grupo que no dejaban de molestarme, le metieron preso por encontrar dinero robado, y drogas en su casa. Sus amigos tampoco acabaron muy bien parados que se diga.

-Déjame a mi contar lo de Lily –Leo-

-Está bien –Tari.

-Misteriosamente Tari recibió una carta el mismo día que partimos para volver. A ella se la antojó venirse con nosotros, ya que allí no tenía casa, ni trabajo, y quería empezar de cero. La carta decía más o menos así:

_Querida Tari…_

_Supongo que se te hará extraño recibir esta carta. Te escribo para contarte que aunque todos crean que estoy muerta, sigo viva. Lamento mucho haberte involucrado en todo lo que pasó, pero mi "querido hermano" no se lo hubiera creído si no hubiera pasado así._

_Te encontré hace apenas una semana, y si no estoy yo ahí personalmente, es por seguridad. Me encantaría que nos volviésemos a ver, pero tendría que ser en otro lugar. Actualmente, resido en Nueva York con lo que si alguna vez vienes, búscame. Aquí te dejo mi dirección actual._

_Te preguntarás por qué ahora y no hace dos años ¿no? Leí en el periódico lo del arresto de mi hermano, y todo lo que te estuvo haciendo ya me lo supongo. Me hice desaparecer por los constantes controles y acosos de mi propio hermano. ¡Me vigilaba constantemente! Si me hubiera ido y ya está, seguro que me hubiese buscado hasta la saciedad, y no quería estar huyendo de por vida._

_Me cambié el nombre, y cambié de vida. No quise regresar porque sé que mi hermano tiene secuaces por todas partes, y al salir me buscaría. Por eso pedí a un amigo de confianza que te llevara esta carta personalmente._

_Espero que me perdones por mi engaño y que pronto nos podamos encontrar de nuevo._

_Una amiga que no te olvida… y que te llevará por siempre en el corazón._

_Lily_

-¡Mi amiga estaba viva! –Exclama emocionada Tari.

-Y finalmente os encontrasteis –Don

-Y por eso me hacía más ilusión venirme. ¡Si hasta me ayudó a encontrar trabajo y lugar donde vivir! –Sonríe- Eso sí, siempre os estaré agradecida por todo lo que hicisteis –Tari.

-Y al fin aprendiste a nadar, y a la vez a sobrevivir a los acontecimientos tan desagradables que te pasaban –Leo.

-Gracias a ti –Tari

-Y también Mikey aprendió a hablar correctamente español –Raph- Y añadió a Tari como una más a la que molestar.

-¡Oye! –Se queja el aludido.

Todos ríen.

-Creo que ya no nos queda nada más que contar ¿no? –Tari.

Se miran unos segundos unos a otros.

-No –Dicen al unísono.

-Esperamos que os haya gustado nuestra historia –Tari- Sabéis que siempre seréis bienvenidos cuando iniciemos otra.

-Nunca dejéis que otros manejen vuestro presente, y futuro con engaños o mentiras –Raph.

-Mirad siempre por la verdad y la justicia –Don.

-Y nunca penséis que lo habéis aprendido todo –Leo- Siempre habrá algo más que podáis aprender, y alguien dispuesto a ayudaros. Solo mirad a vuestro alrededor.

-Nunca salgáis de vacaciones pensando que nada ocurrirá ¡los malos os perseguirán allá donde valléis!

-¡MIKEY! –Gritan todos

-Está bien, está bien. Tened la seguridad de que todo se puede arreglar con fe, confianza y mucho empeño –sonríe poniendo cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

Todos estallan en carcajadas.

* * *

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo ^^

Ya veis que si os empeñáis en lograr algo, finalmente ese sueño se acabará cumpliendo.

Gracias por leer mi historia y darme todo vuestro apoyo como lo habéis hecho ^^

Ya sabéis que se os quiere mucho y siempre valoraré todas vuestras opiniones al respecto XD

¡Hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
